


That something

by kyjr



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band), Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 14:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyjr/pseuds/kyjr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the group date they go to, neither go home with a girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That something

**Author's Note:**

> Written for[](http://lilly0.livejournal.com/profile)[ **lilly0**](http://lilly0.livejournal.com/) for the [](http://help-pilipinas.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://help-pilipinas.livejournal.com/)**help_pilipinas** fundraiser.

The night had started out normally. Ryo had called him up after Yamapi had ditched him, asking him if he wanted to come to a group date. Koki had quickly agreed - he had been facing yet another night yelling at game shows with his pets - and met Ryo in the bar he had told him about. The girls were okay; one had deep red hair that reached her waist, while the other had a short black bob cut that seemed to bounce as she walked. There was a lot of skin showing, and Koki couldn't exactly say he wasn't happy about that.

Halfway through the night, things started to change.

The girls were pleasant enough. They were nice - that redhead could really down her liquor - but that was about it. They were pretty and smelled nice, but Koki couldn't find that something that made his heart beat faster, that made his breath hitch. Sometimes it was in the way they flicked their hair, or the way they walked.

There was hand on Koki's knee. There was a hand on Koki's knee and it didn't belong to either girl, because they were sitting opposite and their hands were quite visible above the table.

Ryo.

Ryo was talking normally with the girls, smiling widely and sipping at his drink. Koki stared wide-eyed at him until Ryo turned and quirked an eyebrow. "What's up?" he asked, but Koki just shook his head. Ryo's palm was warm against his knee.

The night continued with Ryo keeping his hand on Koki's leg, slowly moving it further up his inseam. Koki tried to gently slide it off but Ryo was persistent. "Stop it," Koki hissed when the girls were talking together.

"Not going to happen," Ryo smirked, and turned back to the girls. His hand slid further up, now on Koki's thigh, his thumb rubbing circles like fire through Koki's jeans. Koki shifted a little, clearing his throat.

Up and up and up Ryo's hand went, until it rested high on Koki's thigh. "Ryo--"

"If you'll excuse us," Ryo said, bowing his head a little to the girls and removing his hand before standing. "Koki, we should go."

Koki followed, a little mystified. "Where're you going?" he asked, but Ryo didn't tell him until they were outside.

"My place," was all Ryo said. "And you're coming."

The taxi ride was normal. Ryo was talking to him like he always did, and Koki started relaxing again. "What was all that back in the club?" Koki asked, trying to make light of the situation. Ryo gave him a sidelong glance.

"Something."

"What 'something'?"

"Something," Ryo answered, sighing. "Drop it."

Koki didn't want to, but he didn't exactly want to push a slightly tipsy Nishikido either. So he let it go, choosing instead to watch as the lights of Tokyo flashed past in a multitude of colours. He chose not to dwell on the fact that he could still feel Ryo's palm against his leg, all warm and a little electrifying. He coughed.

The ride wasn't that long, and they were soon up in the warmth of the elevator, listening as the numbers ticked by. Ryo was quiet, tapping his fingers against the side of the elevator to a tune only he could hear.

Koki had never been in Ryo's apartment before, but he didn't really see much of it.

As soon as he was inside, Ryo had him pushed against the opposite wall. His back hit the wall with a thud and he hissed, but then Ryo was kissing him, his hands on Koki's shoulders. "Wha--" Koki tried, managing to pull back far enough to see Ryo wide-eyed, worrying his lip as he watched Koki carefully.

"I'm sorry," Ryo murmured, and Koki furrowed his eyebrows. "I've been wanting to do that all night, and I'm not really sure why."

Ryo's eyes were really deep.

And then Koki was leaning in, pressing a tentative kiss on Ryo's lips. Ryo sucked in a breath, staring at Koki, confusion swimming in his eyes before he closed them and kissed him harder. Koki wrapped his arms around Ryo's waist - so _tiny_ \- and brought him closer, kissing him over and over, putting it down to the drinks he had downed back in the club. Maybe that was why he was wanting more, needing more, pulling Ryo ever closer and drinking down the small noises Ryo was making. Ryo's hands came up to cup his face and suddenly Ryo's tongue was in his mouth, kissing him deeper and deeper.

He turned them around, pressing a knee between Ryo's legs and running his hands up and down his sides, counting his ribs as Koki's fingers ran over them. Ryo sighed, spreading his legs just so and pulling Koki closer, wrapping his arms around Koki's neck and lightly pulling at his hairtie. It came undone easily, and Koki could feel his hair falling out of it's tie, coming to settle at his neck and about his ears. Ryo threaded his fingers through his hair, and Koki couldn't help the little sigh that escaped.

Ryo was the first to pull away, face flushed and panting heavily. "Bedroom?" he asked, but then Koki leant down to nip at his collarbone and Ryo's knees were buckling. Koki barely managed to catch him around the waist. "Sorry--"

"Stop apologising," Koki murmured, pressing light kisses to the line of Ryo's jaw. "Just show me your room."

Ryo bit his lip again and took Koki's hand, pulling him through the hallway and to his room, looking back at him a little uncertainly. Koki pressed a kiss to the nape of Ryo's neck, laughing against Ryo's skin when he shuddered. "Shut up," Ryo snapped, but Koki turned him around and kissed him.

Ryo's kisses were passionate; they burned into Koki like fire, making him want more and more until he was dizzy. Ryo pushed him to the bed, quickly crawling up his body and kissing him again. It was different, kissing Ryo. More like a battle. But it sent shivers up and down Koki's spine, and Koki kept kissing back, like there were some kind of unspoken challenge in Ryo's kiss. He wasn't sure if Ryo was trying to regain the dominance he had lost when he had first kissed him or not, but Koki had to fight him.

Ryo was straddling him, his fingers lightly stroking over Koki's cheeks. His hands moved down to Koki's shirt, slowly unbuttoning it and dragging his fingers down Koki's skin, leaving trails of fire. Koki couldn't help but moan at the feel of Ryo's slightly calloused hands brushing over his skin, the feel of Ryo's lips against his throat. He moved his hands up to Ryo's hair, down his neck, over his back.

Ryo moved away to quickly rid himself of his shirt but then he was back, mouthing at Koki's collarbones. Koki grunted, feeling Ryo's hardness against his thigh - it was only then that Koki realised that he was hard, too. Ryo kissed him again before pulling away and staring down at him with dark eyes. "You okay?" he asked, his voice all too husky.

"Yeah," Koki panted. "I think I am."

"Good," was all Ryo said before pushing Koki's shirt off his shoulders and moving to undo his pants. "Cause I'm not stopping now."

Koki let out a low groan as Ryo ducked his head and kissed down his chest to his hipbone. "That's okay," Koki stuttered out breathily, and Ryo laughed against his skin.

But then Ryo was dragging Koki's pants down and mouthing him through his boxers and Koki moaned, arching his back and biting his lip. "Oh god-- Ryo--" Ryo grinned, looking up at him rather mischeviously. "Clothes."

Ryo nodded his head towards the bedside table as he undid his belt. "Last drawer," he said, and Koki tore his eyes away from the sight of Ryo sliding his pants down his legs to focus on opening the drawer. He threw what he needed back onto the bed and was suddenly pulled back by Ryo, who kissed him harshly and crawled back into Koki's lap. Koki groaned as Ryo drew his boxers down and wrapped a hand around him, biting down onto Koki's lip.

"Don't you dare back out now," Ryo hissed between kisses. That was the last thing Koki was thinking of.

"Shut up, I'm not leaving," Koki murmured, and Ryo paused, uncertainty flashing in his eyes before he shook his head.

"Whatever," he muttered, and Koki rolled his eyes, moving to take Ryo's earlobe between his teeth. "Ah--" Ryo clutched onto Koki's shoulders, bucking his hips against Koki's. "Koki--"

Koki wasn't entirely sure what to do - something that he didn't really want to admit, to Ryo of all people - but Ryo took control, grabbing the lube that Koki had dropped on the bed and spreading some on his own fingers. Koki grabbed his wrist. "Let me," he said, his voice lower than expected and Ryo shivered visibly.

"Okay," he murmured, his voice but a whisper, his eyes hazy. "That was such a turn-on," he added, as he slicked Koki's fingers. Koki laughed, pressing a tiny kiss behind Ryo's ear.

His arm slid down Ryo's back, further and further until Ryo shifted a little. "I'm fine," Ryo said, before Koki had even taken breath to ask. "I'm fine." Ryo reached his own hand around, guiding Koki to where he needed to be. "There," he said breathily.

Koki pushed one finger in, feeling Ryo's entire body stiffen against him. "It--"

"I'm fine." Ryo shifted again, grunting a little as Koki moved his hand. Koki slowly added another finger and Ryo latched onto Koki's shoulder, gasping a little. Koki kissed his shoulder roughly, making Ryo groan and push down onto Koki's fingers. "More," Ryo demanded, and Koki scissored his fingers, biting his own lip as Ryo's muscles tightened around his fingers. Then Koki added another and Ryo whimpered, closing his eyes tight and sucking in a breath.

Koki paused, kind of at a loss at what to do. "Keep going," Ryo said through gritted teeth. "Don't you _dare_ pull your fingers out," he added, moving his hips back and letting out a small groan. "Oh--"

Ryo moaned again, moving backwards and forwards and resting his head on Koki's shoulder, breathing heavily. "Ready?" Koki asked, already pulling his fingers away. He chuckled at Ryo's whine. "How... How are we going to do this?" Koki asked, feeling his face flush as Ryo looked at him a little thoughtfully.

Then Ryo was on his hands and knees, his face hidden by his hair. "What're you waiting for?" he asked, and Koki's breath caught in his throat. "Well?"

Koki quickly rolled a condom on himself, moaning as his cock finally received some attention. He slid his body up atop Ryo's own, biting onto the shell of Ryo's ear and lining himself up with Ryo's entrance. "Ready?" he asked, but Ryo just nodded.

"Do it."

So Koki pushed in, holding onto Ryo's hips as Ryo shuddered and let out a high-pitched moan. Koki groaned, slumping forward so his lips rested against the nape of Ryo's neck. "You're so _tight_ ," Koki gasped, and Ryo moaned.

"Move, Koki. Fucking hell, _move_."

And Koki did, pulling out slowly before sliding back in, over and over and over until he was slamming into Ryo, Ryo's body jerking with every thrust. Koki grunted, biting down onto Ryo's shoulder and making him yelp. "Fuck you," Ryo panted, "You know-- ah-- You know I like that--"

Koki smirked, sliding his hands up Ryo's deliciously tanned back to grasp at his hair. He pulled it lightly, grinning at Ryo's shocked gasp and moaning as Ryo bucked back in retaliation. Ryo was turning his head, nudging against Koki's cheek with his nose until Koki moved to kiss him. It was messy and more desperate than Koki had ever kissed before, and suddenly Ryo's groans were getting louder and louder and he had to tear his mouth from Koki's, pitching forward as his elbows gave out.

"Right there, huh?" Koki smirked, but Ryo just grunted.

"Harder, you pansy."

Koki pounded into him, his fingers leaving bruises along Ryo's hips as he clutched onto them. But then Ryo was shaking his head and moving, moving away from Koki. "Wha-- Whe--" Ryo turned around, his hair in a mess about his face and his cheeks flushed, and reached up to kiss Koki.

"Shut up and sit down."

Ryo pushed on Koki's shoulders and he sat, watching in some kind of daze as Ryo straddled his hips. He held onto Ryo's thighs as Ryo lowered himself onto Koki's cock, biting his lip when Koki hit him deep. Koki moaned and Ryo threw his head back, rocking. "Koki--"

"Yeah, I'm here," Koki said, leaning forward to suck at Ryo's neck. Ryo growled, lifting himself up and slamming back down, crying out as Koki hit him in that spot, tensing around Koki. Koki reached between them to stroke Ryo's cock, canting his hips up as Ryo lowered himself over and over again.

Koki came first, the sensations all getting too much for him. Ryo's eyes flashed and then he was coming too, biting down on Koki's shoulder with a deep moan.

"Oh," Ryo panted, gingerly getting to his knees and falling to the side, exhausted. "That was the best sex I've ever had."

"Me too," Koki said weakly, staring down at Ryo's naked body. "You should... clean up."

"Too tired," Ryo answered, closing his eyes and throwing an arm over his face. "I'll do it later."

Koki sighed, unsteadily getting to his feet and making his way to the bathroom that was attached to Ryo's bedroom. "Here," he said, climbing back onto the bed and crawling over to Ryo. He gently pressed the warm cloth to Ryo's stomach, so absorbed in his task that he didn't notice Ryo sit up on his elbows and press the tiniest of kisses to Koki's cheek.

"Thanks," he said, watching Koki's hand.

"No problem," Koki said gruffly, moving to toss the cloth away but Ryo grabbed his wrist.

"No really. Thanks for not... freaking out or anyth--"

Koki shut him up with a kiss. "No. Obviously I wanted it too, or I wouldn't have stayed." Ryo stared, wide-eyed.

"So... what does this mean?" Ryo asked, his eyes full of all these emotions that all seemed to blur together, and Koki just smiled.

"I'm not entirely sure," he murmured, cupping Ryo's cheek and kissing him again. "But if it means this kind of sex again, I'm in."

"Fuck yes."

 

\--the end


End file.
